Contes d'un Loup Garou
by Sahenia
Summary: Nous sommes le 2 novembre 1981. Remus Lupin est seul dans sa chambre. Une plume et un parchemin à la main, il noit son chagrin dans l'encre. TEXTE COMPLETEMENT REVU ET CORRIGE LE 05.04.2008


**Salut à tout le monde!! voilà une des premières fics que j'ai écrit, et surtout mon premier one shot. Ce n'est pas de la grande litterature, mais après la bonne correction que je viens de lui faire (nous sommes le 5.04.08), il vaut peut-être un petit coup d'oeil!!**

* * *

**Contes d'un Loup-Garou **

Remus John Lupin.

Je sais bien que c'est idiot comme début, et sûrement pas aussi attrayant que ce que vous aviez imaginé, vous. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ça parait évident. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que vous êtes assez curieux pour être venu fouiner chez moi...Dans le second tiroir de ce qui me sert de table de chevet.

Si vous me connaissez déjà, je vous pris d'excuser les quelques lignes qui vont suivre. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je pense qu'après cette lecture vous me connaitrez bien mieux que certaines personnes...

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je m'appelle Remus John Lupin. J'ai fêté il y peu mon vingt et unième anniversaire.

Je suis un sorcier, plutot doué pour être honnête, mais pas aussi pur que ce que certains voudraient, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Lorsque j'étais enfant, mon père a offusqué un célèbre lycan qui porte le nom infame de Fenrir Greyback. Pour faire regretter à mon père tout ce qu'il avait pût faire et dire, le lycan me soumit à une morsure...Vous comprenez sans mal la suite, j'imagine. A part ça, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur moi...Je ne suis pas le plus beau jeune homme du quartier, pas le plus aimé ni le plus populaire...Mais à coup sûr celui qui déteste le plus la pleine lune.

Arrivé à ce stade de ma lettre, ma plume tremble un petit peu et mes yeux deviennent humides...Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi je l'écris, à part peut-être pour me soulager du chagrin qui envahit mon estomac, ma tête, et mon âme.

Nous sommes le 2 novembre 1981.

Cette date ne veut surement rien dire pour vous, mais pour moi elle restera à jamais gravée comme le pire jour de ma vie et de celles des seules personnes à qui je tiens. Mais le pire dans tout ça, ce n'est même pas ma peine, qui me torture plus encore qu'un couteau. C'est plutot que dehors, et partout dans le monde sorcier, on fête ce jour! Ce jour terrible!

Avant-hier soir, à Godric's Hollow, James Potter et sa femme Lylian ont été assassinés par Lord Voldemort. Si vous faites partie des rares personnes qui ignorent ce nom (après tout vous lisez peut être cette lettre trente ans apres son écriture!) ou si vous êtes un moldu, il s'agit là du plus terrible mage noir que la terre ait porté.

Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que James faisait partie de mes trois meilleurs amis, et que nous nous connaissions depuis dix ans. Lily, bien sûr, n'etait pas aussi proche de moi, mais elle n'en est (était pardon) pas moins adorable. Ils ont eu un petit garçon, Harry, qui est le seul survivant de l'attaque. Je ne me l'explique pas...Je ne sais même pas si le mystère du Garçon-Qui-A-Survecu sera elucidé un jour...Je m'en fiche bien pour etre honnête.

La maison des Potter était protégée par un sortilège de fidélité. Ils savaient depuis quelques temps que le Seigneur des Tenebres en avait après eux. C'est donc le meilleur ami de James et parrain du jeune Harry, Sirius Black, qui est devenu le Gardien du Secret des Potter, ce qui implique que seul lui aurait pû informer Lord Voldemort de leur lieu d'habitation.  
Vous comprenez où je veux en venir, n'est-ce pas?

Sirius Black, un autre de mes trois meilleurs amis de Poudlard, vient de nous prouver que contrairement à ce qu'il a toujours voulu nous faire croire, il est aussi vile et corrompu que le reste de sa putride famille. Il a donc dénoncé les Potter.

Quand je relis ces derniers mots, j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai pû les ecrire.

Ca me semble si irréel...Si impossible que le Sirius que je connaissais ait pû vouer allégeance à un mage noir tueur d'enfants et de moldus, et qu'il lui ait livré celui chez qui il a passé presque toutes les périodes de vacances scolaires!!

Si vous trouvez Sirius Black répugnant, attendez la suite.

Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, je n'ai pas encore cité mon troisième meilleur ami. En fait,  
Peter Pettigrew n'était pas aussi proche de moi que Sirius et James...Mais c'était un petit garçon fragile qui vivait dans l'ombre des deux vedettes locales qu'étaient mes deux autres compères.

Je reprends donc l'histoire où je l'avais laissée. Sirius Black dévoile le secret des Potter, son maître se rend à leur demeure, tue le couple et se fait tué, si on peut dire ça comme ça, par leur fils unique.

Lorsque Peter decouvrit les corps inertes, il perdit en quelque sorte la raison. Il pourchassa le traître Sirius, sans se rappeller que Black est un sorcier hors-pair, bourré de reflexes et d'intelligence, ce dont Peter était pour ainsi dire dépourvu.

Il trouva celui qu'il cherchait, et tenta de mettre fin à ses jours. Comme vous le devinez, Sirius fû le plus rapide. Il assena un sortilège de mort sur son ancien ami. Sortilège de mort qui, étrangement, mis par la même occasion fin à la vie de plus d'une dizaine de personnes temoins de la scène. Il ne restait sur place que les cadavres d'inconnus et un des doigts du jeune Peter quand je suis arrivé.

Sirius Black a été immédiatement emmené à Azkaban. Il est resté sur les lieux, un fou rire incontrolable aux lèvres, et s'est docilement laissé emmener vers la prison des sorciers. Ce qui ne ressemble absolument pas au Sirius que j'avais connu.

A l'époque du collège, nous nous faisions appeler les "maraudeurs". Encore ce soir ca me fait doucement sourire, ce qui n'est pas peu dire etant donné les circonstances.

Sirius condamné au baiser du Détraqueur. Peter, Lily et James morts. Le jeune Harry confié à une famille dont Dumbledore ne veut rien me dire.

Il ne reste que moi.

Quand je ferme les yeux, je peux voir le sourire séducteur de Sirius. Je peux me souvenir d'un James de 15 ans à genoux devant les beaux yeux verts de Lily. J'entends le rire enfantin d'Harry lorsque son père fait surgir de petites etincelles de sa baguette.

Je les entends tous prononcer mon nom. Tout le temps. En blaguant, en riant, en demandant conseil, en pleurant. Je ne peux pas fermer les yeux sans les voir sous mes paupières, je ne peux pas parler sans entendre leurs voix franches et joviales.

Je ne vis plus. Je survis. Je mange et bois le minimum vital. Je ne dors pas sans potion. Je pleurs, je gemis, je m'accuse, j'hurle, je m'enerve.

Et ce soir, après avoir écrit cette lettre, je m'aperçois en relisant que ma vie tient dans un morceau de parchemin.  
Et plus que tout, je m'aperçois que jamais, JAMAIS, je n'ai fait quoi que ce soit pour venir en aide à mes amis.

Je n'ai pas demandé à James d'être son Gardien, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir si Sirius avait des problèmes qui l'auraient poussé dans cette voie lugubre, je n'ai pas dissuadé Peter dans ses rêves de vengeance.

Si vous étiez à ma place, un hybride égoiste et seul, souhaiteriez-vous de vivre encore?


End file.
